


Kiss

by JustJasper



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, The Crimson Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJasper/pseuds/JustJasper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag for the Crimson Horror. Vastra reacts to the Doctor kissing Jenny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

“Goodbye,” the Doctor says as he leaves them at their door. “I’m never sure whether to hope to see you again soon, since it usually means someone dying.”

He sounds cheerful as he says it, grinning at them and bouncing on the balls of his feet. It’s somewhat unnerving to Vastra, but she’d rather that than see everything he’s seen, everything he  _knows_  reflected in his eyes.

“Until next time,” she offers, nodding her head and smiling at him.

“And there’ll be no kissing next time, you hear?” Jenny pipes up, and the doctor casts a glance at Vastra before he skips merrily off back to his TARDIS.

“Kissing?” Vastra asks. She’s not upset, not angry; she doesn’t know what it’s referencing, and she’s not particularly worried because she knows the Doctor and she trusts Jenny with her life, but she’s definitely curious.

“Yeah,” Jenny says as she hangs up the cloak Vastra removes from her own shoulders. “He was happy to see me, like an excited pup.”

“So he kissed you?” She’s really not upset, but she can’t help feelings possessive of her Jenny, her wife.

“I can forgive high spirits, but I still socked him one for the cheek of it,” Jenny explains matter of factly.

“Good.” Perhaps her delivery is a little sharp, because suddenly Jenny’s hands are touching her waist and her chin is resting on her shoulder from behind.

“You know I’m not interested in kissing anyone else, mistress.”

Vastra tilts her head to rest against Jenny’s and exhales slowly. If it were a lie or even a half-truth, it would not be coupled with such an intimate endearment. Despite how certain she is of them being strong, there is still a little part of her that worries that one day it will be too hard to continue and Jenny will find herself a nice human boy to settle down with. She knows that’s completely unfair, but sometimes her thoughts are treacherous.

“I know, my love,” she says softly, and wishes Jenny didn’t recognise her worry enough to have to reassure her.

“How about you finish your letters while I run us a bath?” Jenny says.

“Shouldn’t I go prepare for such a task?” Vastra questions, smile teasing at her mouth as she relaxes into Jenny’s shape.

“I’d rather be chambermaid and undress you myself tonight, mistress.”

“Sounds delightful,” Vastra murmurs. “I will go occupy myself until the water is prepared.”


End file.
